


i remember you (from another lifetime, another love), please find your way back again

by Eshden



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake's Ring, F/F, One Shot, Slow Burn, Soulmates, because duh, they are figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshden/pseuds/Eshden
Summary: Yang finally asks Blake about her ring and her - their - history is laid out before her eyes. She tries to navigate bridges, red threads clamming up in the back of her throat, but they will find their beginning. And it will be just as beautiful as their future.(“Everything is gold nowadays, you know. It has made its way into my life, colours my vision and drenches into my blood.”I love you“I can’t imagine a life without lilac blending in with my shadows”, Blake whispers, her hands encircling Yang’s neck to gently fasten the clip of her necklace, watches the way lilac scans the small engravings.I love you)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	i remember you (from another lifetime, another love), please find your way back again

**Author's Note:**

> I got back into writing after what feels like 80 years, and then I remembered Bumbleby week started a while ago. I am late, but better late than never, right?
> 
> Day 1, prompt: Blake's ring

“I can’t believe you would do this to me, after everything we have been through. I thought I meant more to you than this”, Yang says, and Blake giggles softly at her dramatics.  
  
“It was just a game, I am sure you and your enormous ego will survive _one_ loss.”  
  
“Think about my indisputable first place, Blake! I am the unbeatable champion!”  
  
" _Was_ the unbeatable champion”, Blake corrects her with a smirk, and is rewarded with a halfhearted swipe at her shoulder.

Yang’s touch is like flowers blooming along her skin, the blood in her veins reaching out in an attempt to get closer to the light, her ribcage on the edge of breaking.  
  
They share a room together in Vacuo, the airconditioning looming in a dark corner a distant reminder of the sun scorching her back and sand shamelessly infiltrating her shoes.

It is a close call to home, but Blake has long learned that home is wherever her team is, can no longer deny that she will follow their steps like a heart follows its beats.  
  
“Vacuo must be the worst place we have been so far”, Yang complains. “It’s just - so _hot_ !”  
  
Blake lets herself fall into one of the sofa’s, her bones sighing in relief as Yang curls next to her. “You said that about Atlas too, except you were complaining about the cold.”  
  
“They weren’t that hospitable either”, Yang says.  
  
“Don’t get me started on the corruption”, Blake continues, and smiles as Yang allows a laugh to slip.  
  
Her fingers automatically fall to her necklace, the last glimpses of sunlight reflecting the gold hanging next to her heart. Yang catches the glinster, her eyes crossing Blake’s in silent understanding.  
  
“Where did you get that? I noticed it before in Atlas, but - you didn’t have it at Beacon, right?”, Yang asks, her prosthetic hand finding its way to Blake’s hip, caressing the skin exposed.  
  
“No. I kind of, well, found it”, she smiles at the memory. “It almost broke my teeth when I bit into my freshly caught fish.”  
  
“You and your fish, I bet you would choose tuna above your very own beautiful and talented partner”, Yang says, hand draping along her forehead, spine arching as to evade their destinies from touching.  
  
Forget about that, Blake thinks, just let me find my future in your mouth; thinks of counting the freckles scattered across Yang’s back, like a constellation guiding her alongside rivers of possibilities.  
  
“Depends on the quality of the tuna.”  
  
“Okay rude, I am not talking to you anymore”, Yang says as she settles further into Blake’s side, warmth replacing the emptiness of space and it leaves Blake with an ache she can’t - won’t - give a definition to.  
  
“It seems familiar somehow”, Yang says. “Like I am supposed to remember it, a part of me that I can never truly trace in the mirror.”  
  
Blake kisses Yang’s forehead, contemplating her next step, which bridges to burn and how many strings to attach.

“The way you describe it, it reminds me of when we met in the forest. I looked at you and it was like a shiver coursing through my veins, a recognition edged that deeply into the walls that I couldn’t help but crumble.”  
  
And it was true, her soul crawling through a cold embrace until it encountered lilac.

I have never been this warm, Blake remembers, can’t help but cradle Yang’s face and lets it blur into red and blood and loneliness, her own voice whispering apologies a nightmare on its own.  
  
“Everything is gold nowadays, you know. It has made its way into my life, colours my vision and drenches into my blood.”  
  
 _I love you_ _  
__  
_“I can’t imagine a life without lilac blending in with my shadows”, Blake whispers, her hands encircling Yang’s neck to gently fasten the clip of her necklace, watches the way lilac scans the small engravings.  
  
 _I love you_ _  
__  
_Yang drops her head into the crook of her neck, soft breaths caressing her throat and fingertips dipping across her collarbone.

“Maybe we should talk about that. Someday”, she mumbles and Blake can only pull her close enough to momentarily forget about the emptiness hiding underneath her nails.  
  
“Someday”, she agrees.


End file.
